All Because Of Bubblegum
by TotallyRandomAwesomeness
Summary: Just a cute-ish one-shot on one of my favourite couples! Mori/Kao  Warning!: boy/boy - don't like? Don't read.


**Hi! This is my first fanfic! It's not like 'WOW omg!' But in my opinion it's not bad.  
Warning: boy/boy, slash, yaoi whatever you wanna call it.  
Disclaimer: I don't own ouran, no matter much I would like to, I don't  
(If I did I would make A LOT of yaoi fans happy!)  
I apologize in advance for any spelling and/or grammatical errors, I did check it but I may have missed some mistakes.  
Couple: Mori/Kaoru  
**  
_**All thanks to bubblegum!**_

Mori was sitting next to his cousin watching the rain outside. The host club had just ended and only the hosts were left in the clubroom. Mori glanced around to see what his fellow hosts were doing. Honey was, as usual eating cake with his usa-chan, Kyouya was working on something on his laptop, Haruhi was doing homework, Tamaki was watching a commoner anime on his laptop with his headphones on, Hikaru was playing a video game and Kaoru was sitting on the sofa scribbling and popping bubblegum. It was one of those rare quiet days in the host club which was only ruined by Kaoru popping his gum.

'pop'...'pop'...'pop'...'pop'

The youngest Hitachiin (and the object of Mori's affections) was beginning to become a bit annoying. He continued popping his gum, oblivious to the annoyance building up in Mori's head.

...'pop'

Kaoru was annoying Mori quite a lot now. He decided he would do something about it which would not only put a stop to the irritating noise, but would benefit him as well (Mori suddenly realized that he had started to sound quite a lot like Kyouya)

- - - - - - - -

Kaoru was bored. Very bored. He blew another bubble and turned to look at Mori-sempai who was looking around the room. Kaoru looked back at paper and tried to look oblivious as he felt Mori's eyes on him. He tried his hardest not to blush under Mori's gaze. Kaoru had been in love with him for a while now, he just have never had enough courage to confess. After all, he was pretty sure Mori-sempai was straight. Kaoru looked over to see what his brother was doing and was interrupted when he saw Mori-sempai standing in front of him.  
"Mori-sempai" He said surprised. Mori was staring at Kaoru a bit too intensely which made him blush a little.  
"You are interrupting the silence" Mori said. Kaoru could feel the other hosts looking at them (except Kyouya) Tamaki had even taken his headphones off to see what was going on.  
"Oh, sor..."* suddenly Kaoru felt a pair of lips on my own. He gasped slightly and it took a moment for him to register what was going on. Mori-sempai was actually kissing him! His lips were warm and soft and felt so... good. Kaoru looped my arms around Mori's neck, pulled him closer and kissed back.  
They both heard Honey and Haruhi giggle, Kyouya's constant typing stop and Hikaru and Tamaki gasp. Mori poked his tongue gently at Kaoru's lip asking for entrance. He opened his mouth and moaned as Mori's tongue explored his mouth. Kaoru suddenly became very aware of his need for air. Very reculantly, he pulled away breathing heavily. Mori was breathing a bit heavier too. He smiled and popped a bubble with, Kaoru's bubblegum! Kaoru was shocked and a bit embarrassed, blushing a dark red.  
"S-sempai w-why?" He managed to stutter.  
"I told you, you were interrupting the silence" Mori smiled and Kaoru blushed even harder (if it was possible to go any redder than he already was!). Mori blew another bubble, ruffled Kaoru's hair and said 'cute' just loud enough for him to hear. Mori turned around and went to sit back down, grabbing a tissue and chucking the gum in the bin as he went. Kaoru suddenly realized that the rest of the host club were still around and watching them. He looked up to see Tamaki and Hikaru's mouths hanging open in shock, he almost could almost hear the clockwork in Kyouya's head trying to work out how to make more profit from their relationship, Haruhi was smiling at him in a way which seemed to convey that she approved and Honey-sempai was grinning at his cousin. Kaoru smiled at how the moments he had been dreaming of had just been made reality.  
He knew that now it would be much easier to confess to Mori-sempai, after that kiss.

All thanks to a little piece of bubblegum.

**THE END!  
**

*** In case u haven't worked out what Kaoru was saying he was going to say 'oh, sorry'**

**It wasn't exactly how I wanted it but I don't think it's too bad. It IS my first fic. Hope u liked it! Please review!  
Thx  
TRA**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
